


The Damn Letter

by IsaiaPola



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: 1x14 How it should've ended, F/F, Love Confessions, One Shot, Posie Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaiaPola/pseuds/IsaiaPola
Summary: When Josie finally decides to read Penelopes latter everything changes for her. She realizes that she was wrong all along for not trying to get her back. Penelope couldn't just leave like that.
Relationships: Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	The Damn Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. As I was watching a Posie video and finishing my Hosie story where I was breaking Penelopes heart I just had the urge to write something about Pose. I know it's short and just some thoughts of mine how 1x14 could've ended. But I wanted to share this with you all. I really hope you like it.

Posie Thoughts 

The Miss Mystic Falls pageant was a nightmare for Josie. The whole day Josie tried to do everything right for her sister but ended up getting really hurt in the process. No matter how often Penelope told Josie not to listen to her sister and do whatever Lizzie wanted Josie did it anyway. 

The fact that Josie was hurting inside didn’t seem to bother anyone else but Penelope after all. Lizzie wanted Hope to with the pageant so Josie had to play along and do what her sister asked her to. After all Josie wanted to make everything right for her twin. 

Not to forget the countless times Penelope bothered Josie with her wanting to read the letter she wrote for her. Josie really had more important stuff to do than reading the damn letter., throwing the competition for example. It was hard enough to handle being around Penelope while still loving her. She sure wouldn’t read a letter that would probably contain a love confession. 

Hours later while the dancing rehearsal Penelope popped up again, sneaking her way back. Josie tried her best to create space between herself and the evil witch. Also Penelope made it really hard for Josie to throw the pageant. 

Over the day Josie had found out Penelope had been spying on everyone with the pens she gave everyone for Christmas. Another good example why Josie really needed to get over her feelings for the witch. The twin couldn’t love someone who did things like that. 

At the actual pageant Penelope did it again. She convinced MG not to he Josies escort just so she could step in. Again so selfish. Even though she almost did convince Josie not to throw the pageant and actually try to win it. 

For a few seconds Josie really thought she would be able to, but one look from her sister and her head was back in the losing game. Josie took an actual fall and knocked out a girl from the competition so Hope could win it.

That was when Josie got suspicious. Before Penelope left her in the ball room she said “What are you gonna when I’m not here to fight for you anymore?” 

It left Josie with a weird pain in her chest. The rest of the night she couldn’t think about anything else than this sentence. What did Penelope try to tell Josie? Maybe she should read the latter after all. 

But before that she had a litte fight with Lizzie but it didn’t make her day better. But at least Josie stood up for herself for the first time in her life. She had enough. Penelope was right. She should’ve listened to her the whole time. 

Josie couldn’t take it anymore, her sister was once again too selfish. She had to get out of this situation. All Josie wanted to do right now was find Penelope and be comforted by her. But the witch was nowhere to be found. 

So Josie went up to her room and finally read the letter Penelope gave her. Her heart broke the minute she started reading it.

Dear Josie,

I know this may come as a surprise to you. But I have decided to leave the school.   
My heart just couldn’t take it anymore watching you get hurt day by day.   
I really tried my best to be by your side and guide you to this time.  
But every time I try to help you you get upset with me.   
You started seeing me as the evil person here while actually I was the one trying to help you all along.   
I love you from the bottom of my heart.   
Every fiber in my body wants you to be happy and shine because you are the most amazing person I’ve ever met.  
At the same time you are the most hurt person.   
I’ve watched you countless times being put down by your sister, making space for her because she wanted more and more.   
No matter how hard I tried I failed over and over again.   
The whole time after we broke up I still tried to protect you from your sister or anyone else as good as I can.   
I just failed. As hard this might be for me to do, I have to. I have to leave the school, I have to leave you.   
Because if I don’t I will go crazy watching you run into your downfall.   
Just know that I love you and I will be always there just not in person, but in your heart. 

I love you 

Yours truly 

Penelope

Josies tears were rolling down her cheeks. She was sobbing as she held the letter in her hands. How was she supposed to survive without Penelope? The witch was right she did protect Josie. The twin knew that but never saw it clearly until now. 

The last thing Josie wanted was the girl she loved leave the school, leave her. She needed to stop her if she wasn’t too late already. 

The siphon witch jumped up from her bed she was sitting on and stormed out of her room. She ran as fast as she could to Penelopes room, but she already left. The next stop was the front door, hoping to catch her there before she was gone for good.

And she was lucky. Penelope was on her way to the door when Josie found her.

“You weren’t gonna say goodbye?” Josie asked plain. 

Penelope stopped. She looked at the ground, trying to find the right words. The witch took a deep breath. “I did. In my letter.” She finally turned around.

“Which I’m guessing you finally read.” Penelope added as her eyes met Josies. 

Josie looked down, slightly nodding. “Belgium?” 

“My mom got a job.” The witch nodded with a light smug on her face. “And there’s a great only witch school, so I don’t have to deal with wolves or vamps or Lizzie.” The last part she said with great joy. 

Penelope was trying to act cool as if it wasn’t hurting her to leave. But when Josie started walking towards her Penelopes heart starting beating faster. 

“Penelope.” Josie walked closer. “Don’t leave.” Josies voice sounded sad and hurt.

“You know for weeks I had been hoping that you would give me.” Penelope pointed out one finger. “One reason to stay and instead you gave me thousand reasons to go.” 

Josie had to admit that the other girl was right. She didn’t show her that she wanted her around or that she loved her. The last couple of weeks Josie was avoiding her ex girlfriend as good as she could. 

Penelope closed the space between them. “Losing on purpose, always putting yourself second.” She almost sounded angry but she stopped. Inhaling some oxygen and calming herself.

“My heart can take it.” Now the witch was almost crying. “And I will not wait around and watch what happens to you next.” She needed another break. 

Josie was confused. “What are you talking about?” She was shaking her head. 

Penelope grabbed her bag and pulled out a notebook. “You know the pens, I was using to spy on everyone.” She started explaining. “This.” Pointing at the book. “records every that been written with the pens. It’s basically a log of everything written down at the Salvatore school. I want you to read what your dad wrote about something called the merge.” 

The witch handed the book to Josie, but she didn’t take it. Penelope tried giving it to her again. This time Josie took it and threw it on the ground. 

Penelope watched in disbelieve. “Why would you do that?” 

Josie took the other girls face in her hands and kissed her. It took Penelope by surprise but she eventually put her hands on Josies waist, returning the kiss. Josie closed the space between them completely and deepened the kiss. 

“Here’s a reason to stay.” The siphon witch said after she broke the kiss. 

Penelopes hands were still on Josies waist. She didn’t know what Josie was talking about she just looked at her, waiting for an explanation.

“I love you. I never stopped loving you. I don’t even want to imagine spending a day without you being here. Please don’t leave. Please don’t leave me alone.”

“Josie I-”

“No Penelope. You don’t get to leave me like that. We’re not over. Our love is not over. After today I realized that you were right, about everything.” It took all of Josies confidence to finally say this but she knew it was the right thing to do.

Josie still help onto Penelopes face. “I should’ve realized it sooner but I guess I needed something like this to happen. But if you actually thought I would let you leave just like that you were damn wrong.” 

Penelope was speechless. This confession was nothing the witch ever expected from Josie. But it made her doubt her decision even more. She was in a dilemma. With the information Penelope had about the merge she didn’t want to be around. But if Josie really meant what she said she would be considering staying. 

“You really mean that?” The witch was just checking because it felt so surreal. 

Josie nodded. “Yes, yes! Penelope I want to be with you no matter what happened in the past. I don’t want to be in Lizzies shadow anymore. I want to be me and be happy, with you. So please. I’m asking you to stay.” 

Penelope didn’t need to think about it any longer. That was enough reason for her to stay. Josie wanted to be with her. The one thing she wanted the most for month finally came true. “Does this mean you will be my girlfriend again?” Penelope couldn’t hold the smile.

Josie returned the smile and nodded. “Yes I will be your girlfriend again.”


End file.
